User talk:Tephra/archive1
RE: Hey! Noticed where you were going, and I was thinking the same thing. I think though that people will be able to sort through the rubble they aren't looking for easily with SubHeaders. To me, the links looked like SubHeaders anyway, but only with smaller font and a link. I knew where you were going, but it looked a little unusual to me to have categories linked, SubHeaded or not. Figured they were categories nonetheless. Perhaps if the Subheadings are too much on top's ToC, we can just integrate the game titles into the paragraphs of their locations. Thanks for the message though :) Thinking of starting some pages for all the villages. Gathering screenies on Warband now, so feel free to add and format as much as you want when you see them! I think locations we can do them in just two paragraphs if you think the SubHeadings will be too much. Let me know, happy editing! Navajo 17:45, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :I came up with a new format for the castle articles, I have already reworked the Khergit ones, but I will be reworking all of them over the next couple days. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:56, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Ah! I see what you did, I like that a lot better. It looks a little awkward to have the links in the headers though I think, so I'll put them in the bodies instead if you don't mind. Navajo 17:58, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll edit one and show you what I mean :Of course it looks awkward to put links in the headers, I knew that, but the problem with your way is the repetition. You're saying "Mount&Blade In Mount&Blade," which is also awkward. I suppose we could just do away with the game links entirely, after all, if someone is using this wiki, they can probably find the Mount&Blade and Warband articles well enough on their own... [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:20, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmm also true. I was bothered with repitition myself. Suppose maybe we could just add the link to the beginning? "Featured in both Mount&Blade, and Warband" or something like that. Then not have to worry about working around links in the locations. I'll do this to Tulbuk Castle see how it looks. Navajo 18:43, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Also revisited SubHeadings. The Mount&Blade and Warband as headings I didn't feel worked because they both refer to the same subject: Location. They are literally SubCategories of Location, because each one talks about it. WIll be easier for people to gloss over it all too, if they don't want to look at Location. Once again added to just Tulbuk Castle. Let me know what you think, if you like it, I'll change them all that way for you. Navajo 18:58, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Putting the links at the beginning works, but I don't like the games as subsections under Location. The problem is that under my new format, the village is also mentioned here, using the castle as its reference point. This may not seem to matter a whole lot for Tulbuk Castle, but some castles have different villages between the games, such as Asugan Castle. As such, location becomes a secondary factor after the main point of differences between games. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:07, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Ah yeah, the beginning would be kind of stupid to say "in Mount&Blade its village is ___, in Warband its village is ___" I think in the subheadings it would still look good. Perhaps we could signify in the intro "is featured in M&B and Warband, but its village differs in both games." Then they would realize there is a difference between the two games. Under Location, is the only point in which we have noted there are differences in the castles anyway. People are going to look there for M&B vs Warband stuff. Anyway, I suggest we do the subheadings, and put the villages in there anyway. Village and Location can go hand in hand either way. I'll do Asugan Castle like this to try it out. :I don't like that arrangement at all. I think we should use my new format, except move the game links to the beginning. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:10, September 9, 2011 (UTC) As I was changing Asugan, I was beginning to feel like a total idiot and start to like your idea. Let's do that, I'll switch back Asugan, and help you out by replacing the links into the intro. Navajo 20:13, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey We seem to be the only two major editors left.. Im gonna start working on with fire and sword faction pages soon. Have you gotten the game yet? Lenopow the wikiman 05:55, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :I only have the trial versions of both Warband and WF&S. Enabling cheats and reading the game code allowed me to write about Warband despite that, but unfortunately, the WF&S trial version seems to have the CHEATMENU disabled, which prevents me from taking screenshots of all the items in the game. Nevertheless, I will do what I can with what I have available to me. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 10:49, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Ok, Lol im still trying to figure out the system of how everyone works. You will see the king, Warlords, Princes, all that. Once i get it all figured out i will do that. Oh btw please reply on my talk page so that i get an email that you replied. Lenopow the wikiman 17:47, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Could you I need you to arrange the land on the Sweden page like it is on the Swadia page (And others) Lenopow the wikiman 15:38, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Um Fortresses should probably be seperate from castles. Because they are a different type of place. Unlike castles, some fortresses have taverns and marketplaces. Lenopow the wikiman 18:18, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Look at the "wiki adoption" Page. Do NOT Delete it. It is gonna be reviewed by Wikia's team, and HOPEFULLY we will gain ownership of this wiki. Lenopow the wikiman 04:01, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Look at this I found the real versions of the WFAS leaders. Alexei Mikhailovich (Muscotive Tsardom) Carl Gustaf ( Sweden) Jan Kasimir ( Poland) Bogdan Hmelnitski (Cossack Hetmanate) Khan Islam Giray ( Crimean Khante) User:Lenopow the wikiman 15:58, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. Il get to work on that in a couple hours. You find the templates we need. Oh and hopefully we get the wiki in a day or two User:Lenopow the wikiman 17:27, October 11, 2011 (UTC) That wont work That wont work. The ACTUAL names are spelled differently then in the game, even though they are the same person. User:Lenopow the wikiman 19:00, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Wiki adoption Hi. I've given you and Lenopow the rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:11, October 14, 2011 (UTC) YES YES YES YES YES!!!!!!!! WE GOT THE WIKI! User:Lenopow the wikiman 02:34, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I added Chat :D Meet me on it. User:Lenopow the wikiman 02:43, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Here Go to an article King Burlek. Look at the right side of the screen. If you still dont see it, click my link http://mountandblade.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat News image Can you please change back the main image? The new one is boring and has awful pixelation. The winged horsemen or Togniem images convey at least some action and aren't such an eye-sore. OH DUH :P! Just restore them and add it to stubs. User:Lenopow the wikiman 00:07, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Actually The wiki is literally ours now. All admins abandoned it. The REAL owner never actually made an edit. He made the wiki, then left. User:Lenopow the wikiman 21:25, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Poll Like the Poll i put up on the front? User:Lenopow the wikiman 05:50, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Younger Enable edit mode-Go to character- Went through all of them till i found kings- Decreased age- Screenshots User:Lenopow the wikiman 15:35, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Mostly official. I took the OFFICIAL MODELS and just lowered the age. User:Lenopow the wikiman 16:57, October 24, 2011 (UTC) No You want to know what not legit would be? Adding pictures to pages like King Esterich User:Lenopow the wikiman 17:37, October 24, 2011 (UTC) GOD. If your gonna make SUCH a big deal about it JUST DELETE THEM. User:Lenopow the wikiman 18:07, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Users Its funny; we have over 100 users on this wiki, yet only 8 or so editors. Proof is on the Polls :P User:Lenopow the wikiman 17:28, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Images Hey. I made us a template. If there is an article without an image, add this template to it. User:Lenopow the wikiman 17:51, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Team Every good wikia has a team on it. Now, obviously we cant run the wiki just you and me. Im thinking that if we ever find a good contributer who isnt abusive with power we can add Him/Her to the staff. That will be difficult considering we have 200 + Users who dont edit. User:Lenopow the wikiman 21:24, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Modifiers Even if you want to remake the Shields article you should still have shield modifiers in the Modifiers article. These things are unrelated, and as long as the Modifiers page exists to provide raw statistics it should provide all relevant info regardless of what's going on in the item's main article. Speaking of which, your ammo changes are all wrong! "Bent" is not exclusive to ammo. I got the speed rating from a Bent Boar Spear and Bent Hunting Crossbow (can provide screenshots if needed). That modifier applies to Polearms, Ranged Weapons, Thrown Weapons and Arrows. You can also double check with another wiki (although it's sometimes outdated): http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Mount%26Blade/Weapons Large Bag does not '''add +15% ammo. It adds +4 to arrows (+13.3%) and +1 to thrown weapons like Throwing Axes (+25%). Again, I have screens. It looks like it adds a set amount to certain type of ammo and not a percentage. You can argue that it just rounds up or down weirdly, but since there are only three ammo types it's easier to provide the actual numbers. This too can be seen in the above link. Lastly, why did you erase the cost modifier for Lame horses?Vae Victis 10:00, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I changed the things we agreed about. I added most of your explanation for Large Bag so other people won't get confused. I also added a clarification about shield names and modifiers. It's basically a repeat of what's been said at the top of the article, becasue some people don't bother to read it all and just scroll down to what they're looking for. Cheers. Vae Victis 11:54, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Curious I was curious - Are the personalities of the lords (martial, good natured etc) randomized or set each time. I have the list of all 120 Warband lords' personalities. Is this something to add? Never worked on a wiki before but I love this game. :Can't say for sure, I haven't checked that, but I do know that some traits are definitely randomized, so it is possible. If you can confirm the personalities are fixed, it would be a good addition to each of the lords' articles (albeit a little time consuming). [[user:tephra|◄► '''Tephra ◄►]] 16:41, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Templates There I was adding images and changing statistics for different troops when it suddenly hit me - I don't have the faintest idea what I'm doing! Is the "Upgrade Cost" cell used to tell people how much it cost to upgrade the unit into the next tier or how much it costs to upgrade to the current level? How detailed should the equipment box be? What kind of image is the most desirable, a full mug-shot of the soldier, or a stat page? Why some templates are explained in Mount and Blade Wiki:Templates or Category:Templates and most aren't? Why some templates don't even exist in either list? Where can I read how to best interpret the template? Mind you, I'm accusing you, or anyone else in anything. I understand that's it's difficult to manage a wiki, especially when it has only two admins and about as much editors. I also greatly appreciate the work that you're putting into this wiki. This is why I think it is of utmost importance to very clearly define what each part of the wiki does so that visiting editors would know what to do. In the meanwhile I humbly ask you to clean up the main page so that it shows only active and helpful topics (ex: image uploading is done via ' ', but there is an Category:Images link there, though its article was moved to files. One of them has to go). Also if you decide to add a template or make some other major item, please make sure first thing that there is a link from the main page explaining how to use that new item (new templates will have it on their own page, reachable from Category:Templates, reachable from the main page, etc.). Otherwise will just be getting in each other's way and making a bigger mess of it all. Sorry about the nagging Vae Victis 22:40, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : I've added guidelines to Template:Infobox, and will start slowly amending troops pages to comply with the new rules. They ended up quite long but they are unambiguous. Please tell me if there is something you don't like. : In a slightly related note I would like to know whether you aim to have an article for each item in the game (grapes, nomad sword, nomad armor, etc.) or just have lists that contain the items (food, weapons, armor, etc.)? Vae Victis 20:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :: I don't know how to create templates, so if you could create a Unit template and a Good template that would be awsome. Vae Victis 20:42, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: Making templates is easy, just like any other page creation just , preview, click the red link and poof you have a new template(provisionally, won't take until you save). tutorials/info here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Templates and http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Advanced_templates . wikia has it's own guides http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Template_parameters there's some pretty powerful stuff you can do with that. particularly the Branching techniques without ParserFunctions, like driving use of other templates based on input. however in the end templates are real simple. they're page fragments you can import into another page...anywhere, what makes them powerful is that the wiki will continue processing inside them. so, you can have templates several deep, but that takes some processing so try not to go to wild with that. simplest template is plain text, ie: hello world. BTW the reason most templates aren't categorized is they're user made. documentation varies by author and time, default wikia templates (like infobox) have default wikia categorization and doco. Madned 05:45, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Come to think of it, I'm not sure that would be a great idea becasue some cells need two inputs depending on whether or not the M&B:W differs from M&B. It would be OK if it was just the cell info, but it sometimes apllies to cell names. Sometimes it's not even a version type question, but something inherent to the game like recruitment/upgrade. You could drop the distinction in the name, but that may be bad for the article. Anyway, I don't expect casual editors to read it all - they usually just want to fill in a row or two and for that they'll need to read only a small number of sentences. If they would bother to read them at all, that is. Vae Victis 20:52, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: OK Vae Victis 21:02, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::: That would be good for simplicity's sake, but leave the row as is where there is an ambiguous naming. Please note that I don't have neither classuc M&B nor WSAF, nor am I a season M&B:W player. So in my guidelines I probably missed some instences of ambiguety. Vae Victis 18:43, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :::: What i mean is that the second row name in Template:Troop box is incorrect for units that can only be recruited (all tier 1 units) and for units that can be both upgraded into and recruited (like some tier 1 units that can be upgraded from some bandits and recruited in villages). In those case the row should be named Recruitment Cost and Recruitment/Upgrade Cost respectively. Also because only some are possible in some versions of the game you'll need to add M&B or M&B:W depending on which option appears where. :::: This why I think that the second row should be nameless and the editor will write in the most appropriate name. Same thing with row 4 - it should be empty becasue units can be acqcuired in different ways with different costs (ex: for nord recruites the cost of recruitment is 10, but sea raiders cna upgrade into them for 80). Same thing with row 4 in Template:Goods box - it can have two names depending on the good and on the version. To round things up: row 2 and 4 in Template:Troop box, and row 4 in Template:Goods box should be empty. :::: On an unrelated note, since I'm going to be using (M&B) and (M&B:W) alot in these infoboxes, I decided to make images to pretty things up a bit: and it would be easy for me to create templates for these things (by copying the design of smileys from category:emoticons, but I don't know if templates can work with each other. In other words: Can I put an image template (or a smiley template) inside the infobox template? Vae Victis 20:35, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::: OK, but hiring mercs have other prices and some mercs (like hired blade) can be upgraded from other units. Vae Victis 22:41, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Sure Vae Victis 20:38, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Vae Victis Why is this dude trying to tell us how to run the wiki? User:Lenopow the wikiman 23:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Wikis are built and owned by the community, he is part of the community and has a say. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:22, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Chat Get on the wiki chat User:Lenopow the wikiman 23:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Polls I decided we should just alternate the Poll question every time 300 people have voted. User:Lenopow the wikiman 15:15, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Admin One of the old admins just logged in. User: H Fern User:Lenopow the wikiman 15:39, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Everything looks good i guess Not sure... The leaderboard will get everyone competitive, then they will make useless edits to earn points. :O User:Lenopow the wikiman 16:53, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I am cool with moving the page. :) Removed Content We need more information on removed stuff. Go here to download a demo of a version before Zendar was removed. '' Stuff i added'' Lord Regos Lord Pelagnar Lord Prescan and i also added Beta images to the Original games lords. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 19:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) YES We rock! *High fives* Hallelujah! Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 22:05, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, unfortunatly Wikia's email reporting is a little slow atm. And I dont exactly trust those numbers, as google analytics is reporting drastically different numbers for the caw. H Fern [talk] 22:20, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Its taken a while Its taken a while, but (In warband) I have defeated the ENTIRE Saranaid and Rhodoks factions. Now its just Swadia, Nords, Khergits, and Xrens (Me) Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 16:15, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for helping a noob I noticed that you updated the Senuzgda Castle page and put my pictures under a new header that says Gallery. Thanks for that, I'm really new and I wasn't sure exactly how to go about adding the pictures. Now I've learned a better method, thanks! xD LOL That is hillarious, 1000's, 0, 1000's. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 06:13, November 16, 2011 (UTC) help i want to help out this wiki, but im fairly new to this wiki thing. how do i jion this wiki?Kaiser des Reiches 02:43, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Kaiser des Reiches need help Same, i joined several days ago and im not familiar with some things, like making sub categories and a contents page with links. By the way, ill be fairly active but i only play with fire and sword Corrupt Paladin 5:06pm 17 November The Villages page Hi Tephra, I noticed that you modified a chart that I changed. I feel that it is less clear and missing information, but I don't want to edit back over you again. I've made a post in the Villages talk page, so perhaps we could coordinate there? Thanks, Diessa 07:20, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks thanks CorruptPaladin 7:08PM 17 November